


Marvel/DC One-Shots

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of one-shots starring Marvel/DC characters...and you! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel/DC One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy as always! <3

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,  
That you're alive and have a soul,  
But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

Sometimes, if Hank couldn't bleed, he'd think he was no longer human. Sometimes, he couldn't tell anymore. He was so sick of being like this, of being a monster. On top of it, having that little nagging feeling in his heart...heartbreak. He had to have his heart shattered just to know that he is human. Even when he feels like he no longer even know how he's supposed to feel.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,  
She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,  
She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,  
Than I've ever been.

You were the tear in his heart. You made him feel alive but, you also made him feel like he was on fire. You took him higher than he'd ever been before. It was a crazy thing. To think, you, a simple girl had come into his life and turned his heart upside down. You did things to him...made him feel things. When you were gone, he had a hole in his heart that only you could fill.

The songs on the radio are ok,  
But my taste in music is your face,  
And it takes a song to come around to show you how.

Music nowadays was alright. But, hearing your laugh...that was music to Hank's ears. Seeing your face and they way your eyes lit up when he said, "I love you," was better than any soundtrack. Plus, he liked listening to the music you liked every now and again. Something about that was so special and surreal to him all at once. It washed over him, like a tidal wave. Like a literal tidal wave.

She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,  
She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,  
She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,  
Than I've ever been.

Hank opened his eyes and sat up, groaning. He looked over and sure enough, there you were. Asleep right beside him looking peaceful and beautiful as always. He smiled, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. He then got up and walked to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eye still. He then remembered, he forgot his glasses. 

Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been

He decided to come back for them after he made breakfast. He cooked, humming a bit as he did so. He finished cooking and set the table. He set the food down and then walked back upstairs. He got his glasses and put them on. He then walked over to you and leaned down, pecking your lips. Your eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Morning sweetheart." You smiled as well in that heartbreaking way he loved. "Good morning, Hank." That was the last day he saw it.

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,  
But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,  
I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,  
For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

He remembered the night you two were driving home. He looked over to the passenger seat of his car and you were asleep. You looked so sweet. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. It really was. He adored every moment he got to spend with you even if he was the only one who would remember it. He still smiled at the memory even now. Even though with that joy, there's also pain.

My heart is my armor,  
She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver,  
She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,  
Than I've ever been.

You were gone now, and like a butcher, you cut out a part of his heart and took it with you when you left. To this day, he'll never know why. All he knows is, he misses you and now, you're the tear in his heart. You've broken him down and reduced him to nothing. Every now and again, he'd think of you. He'd go to see you and he sing this line. "She's the tear in my heart." He'd then leave a rose and walk away from your grave with tears rolling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :3 Also, I'm sorry I had to cut this one short! Next time, I do a song based one, I will have lyrics to the whole song so I can make the one-shots longer and better! <3 Also, bet you didn't see that plot twist coming. If I'd had more time, I would of told you how the reader died, I still hope you enjoyed it, however.


End file.
